Sponge Wars: A New Hope
by Brandon Henschke
Summary: This is what happens when you cast the SpongeBob characters in a Star Wars movie. My first fanfiction, so be gentle with it.


It was a dark stormy night, and SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, and Plankton were having a sleepover at SpongeBob's house. However, everyone, besides SpongeBob, is watching TV and not saying anything to each other.

"Come on, everyone. Stop watching TV and let's talk to each other," says SpongeBob. However, he is met with silence.

"Guys?" Again, he is met with no response.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? I invited you guy to my house so we could talk and do fun sleepover things, but instead you're glued to my TV!" exclaims SpongeBob. Suddenly, everyone looks up from the TV.

"Meow, meow, meow meow meow," answers Gary. (Translation: Well then maybe you should entertain us instead of watching us watch TV.)

"You know what, Gary? You're totally right," comes SpongeBob's reply.

"Meow." (Translation: Obviously.)

"Okay. I'm going to tell a story," says the sponge.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it going to be the Ugly Barnacle?" asked Patrick. Everyone in the room then awkwardly stared at the starfish.

"No," comes SpongeBob reply after what seems like minutes. "This is the story of love, loss, epic fighting, and resisting the urge to do bad things. This is the story of Star Wars."

(Transition to crawl)

**A few hours ago, in a house in South Richmond Hill…**

**SPONGE WARS**

**Episode IV**

**A NEW HOPE**

**It is a time of peace,**

**which is to be expected**

**when you have a week off**

**from school. A boy gets**

**bored since his mom doesn't want**

**to go to the movies or anything.**

**Oh well.**

**There are epic space battles, **

**twists that everyone should know**

**by now, and the SpongeBob**

**comedy that anyone would**

**expect from an actual episode.**

**Don't worry, I'm both a SpongeBob**

**fan and a Star Wars fan, so **

**I won't "disgrace" either franchise.**

**Although, to be completely honest,**

**I'm way more of a SpongeBob fan.**

**Seriously, I've watched literally**

**EVERY single SpongeBob episode**

**AND both movies, so I know how **

**the show and it's comedy works.**

**Also, this is my very first fanfiction,**

**so it may not be the best one ever.**

**Please be gentle if you're going to review**

**my story, but feel free to give me**

**constructive criticism, because there is a very strong**

**chance I will need it.**

**Enough delaying,**

**here's the story…**

The scene is shifts to the rebel spaceship where two rebels are talking in the coffee room.

"Wait. You did what?" one of the rebels asks the other (Rebel #1), while looking shocked.

"I once stepped on Darth Vader while I was wearing my cleats. I didn't mean to do it, but he's just so tiny!" answered Rebel #2.

"Well, we better hope he doesn't come looking for revenge," says another rebel (Rebel #3) who enters the conversation out of the blue.

"I don't think we need to worry about him coming aboard the ship," says Rebel #1, confidently. Suddenly, a large crash is heard, followed by an alarm blaring, followed by another rebel running into the room.

"Darth Vader has come aboard the ship!" says Rebel #4. Rebels #2 &amp; #3 look angrily at Rebel #1, who sheepishly looks away.

"Everyone assume battle stations!" a rebel yells over the ship's main speaker. Immediately, everyone runs to the ship's main door.

"This is the main door, right?" asks Rebel #1.

"Yeah. I think so," answers Rebel #3. Suddenly, the door bursts open, the rebels immediately start firing their lasers, but they don't hit anything. The rebels can't even see Vader.

"Down here nitwits!" yells a voice. The rebels look down and see a tiny, one eyed creature wearing black mechanical armor. This surprises and amuses the rebels, who laugh at the mighty Darth Vader being a tiny bug. However, their laughter is cut short when Vader grabs them all with the force, and chokes them all.

"That will teach them to laugh at the mighty Darth Vader! Now… find Princess Leia," says Vader to his army of storm troopers, who quickly follow their master's orders.

"I will get those plans back," says Vader, while evilly chuckling.


End file.
